


#13

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, for a commenter who is lovely, im not sure yet! yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i have noticed yoghurtLess commenting and reading a lot of things and i have some free time so i decided to write a short thingy for them. its also short and rushed and im sorry</p><p>fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoghurtLess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoghurtLess/gifts).



John had decided that he wanted to be fitter. Sherlock, of course, had insisted that John was just right for a man of his age and height. This comment had been met with an icy glare from John and Sherlock had decided to shut up after that. So, daily walks to the gym where he'd work out for 30 minutes, and a diet. Sherlock grumbled throughout the entire process. It had been going on for 3 weeks now.

 

John was bent down, head in the fridge. "Sherlock?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Where's my yoghurt?"

 

"Ah, yes! I forgot to tell you. I've thrown them all away."

 

John's head snapped around. "Sherlock! I need those!"

 

Sherlock shook his head. "No, you don't."

 

John sighed and went into the living room, sitting next to Sherlock on the couch. "Look, Sherlock, this is about me being comfortable in my body. I feel chubby, and bloated, and just old. So let me do this, yeah? I want to feel good about myself." Sherlock curled into John. He muttered something into John's shirt. "What was that?"

 

"I love you just the way you are." His voice was quiet, childish, unsure.

 

John stilled. He looked down at Sherlock, who was peeking up at him through his thick black curls. "Oh, Sherlock," he whispered. John pulled him up for a chaste kiss. "No more dieting."

 

"And no more yoghurt."

 

"Yes," John agreed. "We'll be yoghurt-less."

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i have noticed yoghurtLess commenting and reading a lot of things and i have some free time so i decided to write a short thingy for them. its also short and rushed and im sorry
> 
> fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
